


saving you (sends me to heaven)

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Told you I didn't need a guardian. Seems like you needed one instead!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	saving you (sends me to heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "but I don't need a Guardian" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

"See?" he coughs, dark red droplets staining his lips as he laughs. "Told you I didn't need a guardian. Seems like you needed one instead!" 

She glares at him and doesn't cry - because that isn't something she does - not even if she's the one at fault here, not even when he'd gotten this way doing her job because she was reckless enough to make a mistake, not even when there isn't any magic to save him this time.

"Shut the hell up," she hisses, and keeps pumping his chest, hoping, wishing, praying to anyone that will listen for someone to just help her, _dammit_.


End file.
